


I Can Fix That

by MargretThatcher



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nicole Haught with a Tollbelt, Smut, Waverly is a Teacher, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna keeps Alice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargretThatcher/pseuds/MargretThatcher
Summary: Waverly needs a few things fixed around the Homestead, and Nicole Haught offers her services. With a dimpled grin and a whispered, "I can fix that," Nicole takes on all the projects Waverly has. As they grow closer and attract the unwanted attention from a jealous rival of Waverly's affections, Nicole faces her biggest project of all, keeping Waverly safe.





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

> First shot at WayHaught, I usually write Korrasami, so little out of my comfort zone. All feedback welcome.

Nicole Haught had wanted to be a police officer since she was a little girl. A major draw to the career had been due to her family’s history in law enforcement. Four previous generations, tracing all the way back to a time when the world was far less civilized, and things were settled at high noon in the streets. She loved listening to those stories. She could remember sitting on her grand-daddy’s knee, the light of the fire dancing in his eyes, as he told her stories that had been passed down. 

In those stories, the hero was good, they triumphed over evil, and in those stories, the hero was always a member of the law. Another good thing about being the hero, they always got the girl. She could remember the first time she had come to that realization, and it had nothing to do with her grand-daddy’s stories. 

She was ten years old, scrawny with skinned knees. She was chasing Bobby Walters round the playground. Eye witnesses had stated Bobby was seen stealing the pudding cup out of Becky Jo Thompson’s lunchbox. When Nicole caught up to him, tackling him to the ground, the chocolate pudding cup rolled from his hands. With a triumphant smile Nicole retrieved the snack and delivered it to Becky Jo’s waiting hands. Her reward for her actions had been a peck on the cheek that had left her scarlet faced and toeing at the ground, a shy smile tugging at her lips.

When she’d gone through the academy her head had been filled with possibilities. She could picture herself talking a gun toting hostage taker down, solving murders, catching bank robbers, and chasing perps through alleyways. Nicole had applied to every open position in a hundred miles. She’d jumped at the first job offer, accepting a deputy’s position with a Sherriff’s Department in the small town of Purgatory. When she’d come to the small town she knew she’d more than likely have more dealings with drunkards, traffic violations, and domestic disputes, but it was a step in the direction she wanted to go. Everyone had to start somewhere, and experience was experience, no matter where she got it. However, all her time in the academy hadn’t prepared her for Career Day at the local elementary school.

Nicole waited outside the first-grade classroom in her pressed uniform, turning her hat over and over in her hands. She paced back and forth, her nerves getting to her. “Come on Nicole.” She chided herself. She had no qualms about facing down a man twice her size, had no worries about wrestling someone into the back of her cruiser. Yet this, the thought of standing in front of a group of kids, and talking to them, it had her more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

“Officer Howt?” 

Nicole turned to look at the petite brunette smiling at her from the doorway of the classroom. She recognized her from town, but couldn’t place a name to the smiling face staring back at her. With a small smile of her own she stepped closer. “I’m guessing you mean me.”

The woman looked at the name badge pinned to the front pocket of the uniform, seeing that she at least had the correct spelling. “I said it wrong didn’t I?”

Nicole nodded, and her smile grew, her dimples now on display. “I’ve heard worse though. Its pronounced hot.” She watched the corner of the woman’s lips twitch as she tried not to smile. “Go head, I see you trying to fight it.”

The woman ducked her head, finally letting the smile spread across her face. “Sorry.” She took a moment to compose herself and extended her hand. “I’m Waverly, or in this case Ms. Earp.”

Nicole smiled politely and nodded her head in recognition. “I’ve heard of you.” She took the dainty hand in hers, surprised to find a strong grip.

“Nothing too bad I hope?” Waverly gave a slight tilt of her head.

Nicole shook her head, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. “No ma’am, only good.”

Waverly smiled as she looked up at the blushing officer. “Well, Officer Haught, if you could give me my hand back, I’d be more than happy to introduce you to my class.” She dropped her eyes down to where Nicole still gripped her hand.

Nicole jumped and jerked her hand back. “Sorry bout that, I didn’t,” she cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders. “After you.” Nicole placed her hat back on her head and followed Waverly through the door. 

“Class, we have a special guest with us today.” Waverly stepped to the side and gestured to the officer behind her. “Let’s be on our best behavior for Officer Haught.” Quietly she made her way to the back of the room.

Nicole shuffled forward as a small round of applause broke out among the students. “Hi.” She gave a little wave and gazed out at the small faces staring at her. “I’m Officer Haught. I’m a Deputy here in Purgatory.” Her gaze settled upon the up raised hand. “Yes Ms. Earp.”

Waverly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “What made you want to join law enforcement?”

A slow smile spread across Nicole’s face. “Kind of runs in the family.” Her hands settled on her utility belt as she started to relax. “I grew up listening to stories that had been passed down. Some of my favorites were about my great-great-great-great grand-daddy being a Sherriff in the wild west.” She watched the kids turn in their seats to face their teacher.

With one look Waverly sent her class turning back around to face the front. “My class seems to hold a fascination with stories from the wild west.”

“Who doesn’t? From it came many amazing stories. Some of the greatest lawmen were born during that time.” Nicole stepped towards the large wooden desk at the front of the room and eased a hip against it. “Bass Reeves, the Mastersons, Wild Bill, Tilghman Jr, Wyatt,” a smirk sprang to her lips as she met Waverly’s gaze, “Earp.”

Waverly returned the smile and nodded. “My great-great-great grandfather.”

“I think I can see where the fascination comes from Ms. Earp.” Nicole gave her a long look before another hand in the air grabbed her attention. “Yes ma’am.” She pointed to the little girl.

“Do you shoot bad guys?” 

For the next hour Nicole spent her time fielding question after question from the class. She had to admit, she was starting to enjoy it. She could see the eagerness in their eyes as they hung on her every word. It reminded her of when she was little. 

The sound of a bell ringing had them all jumping. Waverly shot to her feet. “Shoot. Sorry guys, looks like we lost track of time. Please gather your things and line up.” She danced around her students as they rushed to shove their belonging into their backpacks. “Officer Haught I’m so sorry we kept you so long.”

Nicole smiled and waved the apology off. “Nah, its okay. I enjoyed it.”

“You did seem to loosen up after a bit.” Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s arm and gave a gentle squeeze. “Thank you for your time. I really appreciate you coming in.”

“My pleasure.” Nicole beamed down at her. “I best let you get them to their buses.” With that Nicole tipped her hat, made her way to the door, and into the hall.

Nicole was a bit unwilling to admit that over the next few days she kept finding herself thinking of Waverly Earp. She couldn’t place what exactly had the young woman coming back to her mind. She noted that it wasn’t the first time the young woman had been on her mind, but before it had just been fleeting, passing thoughts as she saw her in the distance. Now that she had finally met her though, had put a name to the face, and a face to the things she’d heard, the thoughts were anything but fleeting. 

She supposed it could have been seeing the kindness she’d heard so much about reflected in those gentle brown eyes. Maybe it had been Waverly’s long chestnut hair. It appeared so soft to her, she knew it had to be as smooth as silk. Or it could have been that melodic voice of hers. The thought of Waverly’s voice made her think of Waverly’s smile. Of how when she smiled the corners of her eyes crinkled. Then of course she thought of Waverly’s lips, and her mind strayed dangerously close to thinking about how those lips tasted.

Nicole shook her head and closed her eyes in a futile attempt to clear her mind, she stepped quickly around the corner of the building, and felt a body collide with her own. Her eyes shot open as her arms wrapped around the slight frame in front of her. “I am so sorry.” She jerked her head back at the woman in front of her. “Ms. Earp!”

“Officer Haught, nice to run into you.” Waverly offered a smile in greeting, her arms caught between the press of their bodies, her cheeks holding a slight pink tint. “Please, call me Waverly.”

Nicole nodded then took a quick step backwards, dropping her arms to her sides, and jamming them in her pockets. “Sorry about that, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Waverly scrunched up her nose. “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t either.” She waved her phone, indicating she had been paying more attention to it. “No harm done, well not to me at least.” She cast a forlorn look down to the coffee cup on the sidewalk, it’s contents splattered around it.

“Let me buy you another one.” Nicole eagerly offered, the words tumbling from her mouth. “Please, it’s the least I can do for running you over.”

Waverly smiled softly and looked over Nicole’s shoulder. “I’d love to take you up on that, but I have a date.” She stepped to the side and squatted down, holding her arms open for the little girl to run into. Waverly scooped her up and settled her on her hip. “Did you run off from mommy again?”

Nicole turned as a woman in a leather jacket came jogging up to them.

“She was too excited to wait for you Waves.” She bent at the waist, her hands on her knees as she sucked in a breath of air. “How does such a little person have so much energy?”

Waverly chuckled and held the little girl tightly. “That’s how kids are Wynonna.” She tickled at the girl’s side, getting her to laugh. “Alice, can you say hi to Officer Haught?”

Nicole smiled at the little girl and tipped her hat.

“Wait, Haught, your name is Haught?” Wynonna broke into a smile as she eyed the officer up and down. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “You’ll have to excuse my sister.”

Nicole looked between the women, slowly starting to pick up on small similarities. “It’s nice to meet you,” she offered her hand first to Wynonna then to Alice, “and you as well.”

Alice grinned up at her and wrapped her tiny hand around Nicole’s fingers. 

“Waves, we still getting dinner? You know how Alice gets when she gets hungry.” Wynonna held her hands out, her daughter reaching for her.

“You mean how you get when you’re hungry?” Waverly raised her eyebrow in challenge as she handed Alice off. “Just give me a minute.”

“Sure thing baby girl.” Wynonna settled Alice on her hip and turned towards Nicole. “Nice meeting you, Haught-stuff.” She winked and headed back towards the little café.

“Wynonna is an acquired taste.” Waverly offered in the way of an apology. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It was nice running into you. Let me know about that coffee?” She offered one last beaming smile before skirting past Nicole and following her sister and niece into the café.

Nicole stood for a moment, that smile freezing her in place. It wasn’t until she had made her way back to the office that she realized she didn’t have any way of getting a hold of Waverly.


End file.
